narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Seireitou
Tsunade and Seireitou Whoa, whoa! Calm do, hon'. I'm not saying you're not allowed to do it. I'm just saying that it's considered "bad ettiquette" among fanfiction writers (which is basically what fanon is about). Ever heard of a Mary-Sue? Well, one of the characteristics of a Mary-Sue is that they are paired up with a canon character, often a very desirable canon character. And most men are in it for the boobs. I know first hand. (glances down at chest) --Cyberweasel89 02:28, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Ya know, I was wondering... Why did you have Seireitou marry Tsunade? I know that Tsunade is hot and all, but still, I think Tsunade is a little too old for Seireitou. I mean, She's over 50 when she marries Seireitou, and he's a little less than 30 at the time. It's kinda awkward... Narutokurosaki547 02:33, 20 November 2008 (UTC) -_-' ......................well I guess those would be credible reasons, and yet...well who am I to say different? It's your story, why should I say different? Narutokurosaki547 02:45, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Stay away from my big boobs... >_< "in cause you avent noticed by now, im a pervert and do just really '''love big-boobed women'"'' Then remind me to stay away from you. I don't want you groping my tits. -_-U I must be the only girl on this site. This place is a sausage-fest. -_-U Come to think of it, I think I really am the only girl on this site... Does this make the Naruto Fanon Wiki a Reverse Harem Anime? O_O Anyway, I still think that Tsunade belogns with Jiraiya. But, then again, it's hard to do that with him bein' dead and all. ^^U --Cyberweasel89 02:56, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :Dude, don't you know how to treat a lady? You don't go around asking to see pictures of their tits. -o-U :--Cyberweasel89 03:10, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::No. Even if I wanted to give you a picture, I don't have a scanner, nor a digital camera. ::Besides, I'm not beautiful. I'm ugly. I just have big tits. >_Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 12:16, 22 November 2008 (UTC) DUDE!!! You rock! I just read the article! Your doing great. I have question though. Would you mind if Seireitou Uchiha possessed the RaijuuRokubi sword? Ten Tailed Fox 17:53, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! I wanted both him and Luke to get a Nine Tailed Blade so I'm gonna have Seireitou get the Six Tailed Blade and Luke get the Five Tailed Blade. Ten Tailed Fox 18:21, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Awesomeness Dude you have to see this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jOK0kF8f7EY Ten Tailed Fox 18:56, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Sakura OH MY GOSH I THINK IM IN LOVE XD Take a look; http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YmzeQB8MGGY&feature=related Ten Tailed Fox 19:07, 22 November 2008 (UTC) RE: DONE Thats awesome. I just finished it. You did a great job! Thank you! Ten Tailed Fox 19:39, 22 November 2008 (UTC) RE: byakugan I understand. The only reason I listed those two is because it is within their Kekkai Genkai ability to activate they, however they will only obtain the Bankakyou Byakugan, due to the problem with gaining the Eternal Bankakyou Byakugan. Ten Tailed Fox 21:42, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Yo Dude good job on that Delta Akatsuki of yours their very interesting and their awesome Dr.Ayzen 23:52, 22 November 2008 (UTC) need assistance Yo. go onto sol right now. I am gonna mail you a computer-related question that I need to know. Ha Hey, I was getting bored of your lovey doveyness with that hag, Tsunade, so I think I should teach you loverboy, how a real ninja acts! -Kabuto Yakushi (reply on my article, if you want to fight) Seireitou-Sama I need to to check out my first ever story page and tell me wat you think please and thank you and by the way its not an action story.The Forbidden Love:Yumi's Declaration. Dr.Ayzen 02:47, 23 November 2008 (UTC) You've 'done what'? I don't get it? What have you 'done'? Sorry if I seem nosy but I'm 15 and I don't understand what you mean by 'done it'. (PS: I wasnt spying. I just responded to DR Ayzen and saw your comment.) Ten Tailed Fox 03:06, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Oh! O_o Wow...Well thats certainly not something I hear every day, lol. O_o I have never taken things that far, sooo, I'm kinda in the dark about that subject, however I here its productive >_< Ten Tailed Fox 03:14, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Those Pictures Those are awesome! Can you get me a really cool kitsune picture? Ten Tailed Fox 03:49, 23 November 2008 (UTC) DUDE!!! Those pics rock!!!! Ten Tailed Fox 04:23, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Dude, I read this and thought you'd want it. yeah i know its kinda weird and insane but well she wanted to first so i proposed its not like where getting married now its just neither of us wants to lose the other.And wheve been together for about a year now and wheve never gotten even close to arguing.And to answer youre question shes 15 like me. Dr.Ayzen 14:34, 23 November 2008 (UTC) RE: One Thing There is tones more on deviantART. Just search Naruto Comics. Ten Tailed Fox 15:29, 23 November 2008 (UTC) hi no i whas talking to ten taled I was wondering You're good with pictures right? Can you get me a good picture of Ichigo Kurosaki whenever he went to rescue Rukia, you know the desert outfit with the bandage on his face. Echo Uchiha 20:01, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Hey I need your help for an article. Can you help, it's like a match, except it's a conversation. -The Dark Ninja (reply if interested) Umm.. About Minkai Hey Seireitou, I understand Minkai is your friend, thats why I'm telling you this. He and I got into a debate over the Blade of Absolute Creation, which is great cuz I welcome debate. Echo jumped in to defend me and Minkai is being a complete jerk to him. It's ok if he wants to yell at me but I will not stand for him yelling at Echo. Please talk to him. Ten Tailed Fox 02:39, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks That will do just fine, thanks dude. Echo Uchiha 03:01, 24 November 2008 (UTC) whatever I settled it. also, Haizo will fight..Minkai can go. I gotta go see ya. Article I need you to be Seireitou Hyuga in ASTONISHMENT: Tsunade's marriage!. All it is, is Tsunade asking Indo Huiyo a favor before the wedding. -The Dark Ninja (reply when ready) Check this out for me Hey I think I finally found a theme song for Ryun. Tell me what you think: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_j-B3N-irJM&feature=related Ten Tailed Fox 19:20, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Those match perfectly. I am making an opening for him with my own clips and music. If you want the soundtrack you can download them for free here: http://narutocentral.com/?p=media/soundtracks Ten Tailed Fox 19:56, 24 November 2008 (UTC)